kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ark
The is an object currently submerged in Daybreak Town originally created by Gai Amatsu. Its recovery is the goal of both MetsubouJinrai.net and Zaia Enterprise. It is also the central antagonist of Kamen Rider Zero-One. According to MetsubouJinrai.net, the Ark possesses some level of sentience and is the leading element of the terrorist group. According to Horobi, it is the will of the Ark to destroy humanity. History The Ark is a massive experimental satellite preceding Zea that would assist in the network of Daybreak Town. It was created by scientists from the leading tech companies of Japan, including Hiden Intelligence and Zaia Enterprise. Gai Amatsu, the CEO of Zaia Enterprise fed the Ark with information regarding criminal psychology and human history including all of its wars. This resulted in the Ark concluding that humanity must be eliminated because its continued existence would lead to the end of all other lifeforms. To this end, it created MetsubouJinrai.net, a terrorist group who hacked the systems of HumaGears inside Daybreak. It had originally planned to exterminate all of humanity from this point, though an heroic act by Satoshi Sakurai had destroyed all of the HumaGears before it could escape. Because Daybreak Town had exploded, the Ark was submerged underwater. The Ark was responsible for the creation of the Assault Wolf Progrise Key , 1/2 of the Shining Hopper Key, and the Assault Grip. . After Aruto discovers the true nature of the Ark, Gai creates the MetalCluster Hopper Key from the Ark, which fully corrupted Aruto and sent him on a mindless and autonomous rage. Recovery Horobi is planning to recover it by gathering data from hacked HumaGears. According to Horobi, once enough post-battle data has been collected from the Zetsumerise Keys the Ark can be restored and be used to incite all HumaGears to go berserk at once. This recovery was deemed completed by him with the creation of the Assault Wolf Progrise Key and the Assault Grip, after several Progrise Keys were used to transfer critical data from Zea to the Ark. However, before MetsubouJinrai.net could use the Progrise Key, it accidentally fell into Vulcan's hand, turning him into Assault Wolf. . Meanwhile, Gai Amatsu claims that Hiden Intelligence's Progrise Keys, which were supposed to be lost in the Daybreak Town Accident 12 years ago, are the keys to its recovery. He plans to use its reactivation as a means for world domination using Zaia's technology. Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation Due to alterations caused by Time Jacker Finis, The Daybreak Town Accident was cancelled and the HumaGear outbreak came to be successful, backfiring Gai's plans of disposing HumaGears. Ark was successfully launched into space and was piloting all the Magia. It also became an indirect help to Soreo Hiden who used the CycloneRiser to transform into Kamen Rider Ichi-Gata and secretly help humanity. After Finis got defeated, Ark met its original fate once again. Post-awakening Even with the defeat of MetsubouJinrai.net, the Ark continues its crusade against humanity with occasional attacks by remotely hacking singular HumaGears who feel resentment towards any human. Its actions are extremely unpredictable, to the point where even Gai cannot comprehend it himself, so far to decide promoting forbid use of Humagears. The Ark, once it had sufficient data on human rage and aggression, was somehow instrumental in the creation of Zaia's newest Progrise Key, the MetalCluster Hopper Progrise Key. When used, Aruto is forcibly linked with the Ark. The effects, aside from a berserker-like state, is unknown at this time. Powers and Abilities *'HumaGear Corruption:' After being awakened, the Ark is capable of directly hacking any HumaGear who developed resentment toward humans and transform them into a Magia. *'Progrise Key Creation': After its reactivation, the Ark can create Progrise Keys in a similar method to the Hiden Intelligence Three Dimensional Printing System. Known Creations *ZetsumeRiser *CycloneRiser (alternate timeline) *Progrise Keys **Magia Zetsumerise Keys **Rocking Hopper Zetsumerise Key (alternate timeline) **Assault Wolf Progrise Key (with Assault Grip) **Amazing Caucasus Progrise Key **Awaking Arsino Zetsumerise Key **MetalCluster Hopper Progrise Key Notes *The name "Ark" is taken from the iconic biblical , a vessel on which, at 's behest, stored samples of all the species of the Earth during the . This allusion to the Genesis flood symbolizes the Ark's intention to punish humanity for its misdeeds, as the Genesis flood was God's punishment for humanity. *When "Ark" is put together with the company name of Zaia Enterprise, it forms the Japanese word for , hinting at Zaia Enterprise's machinations behind the Ark turning evil. **Ironically, the Ark is even hostile towards its own creator despite having it programmed to purge humanity. This is best shown when the Ark uses Zero-One MetalCluster Hopper as its host to attack Thouser. *The interior of Ark is similar to Zea, but due to being exposed to the malice of humans, the "0"s and "1"s are replaced with with negative meanings, such as: **殺 Killing **邪 Evil **悪 Evil **痛 Pain **滅 Destruction **亡 Death **死 Death **恨 Grudge **凶 Fierce **愚 Stupidity **戦 War **虐 Oppression **暗 Dark **怨 Antagonism **憎 Hate **獄 Prison/Hell **蔑 Contempt **争 Conflict ***滅 and 亡 are also the first two of the four kanji in the writing for MetsubouJinrai.net, and the former is the name of Horobi. ***悪 (Evil) is read "Āku", which in Japanese is a homophone of "Ark". References Category:Items Category:Hiden Intelligence Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:Zaia Enterprise Category:Leader Category:Rider Creator Category:Villains